


Spanked Paper Hearts

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Belting, Bent Over Desk, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Naughty Boyfriend, Office, Office Romance, Office Sex, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snuggling, Spanking, belt, belt spanking, belt whipping, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: An Mm spanking Valentine's Day story. 💖🔥🍑Enjoy this office romance-themed one-shot. 😘
Relationships: Richard Sterling/Thomas
Kudos: 26





	Spanked Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

Hearts, glitter, confetti; it's everywhere. It's like my worst nightmare has come to life, not only had I thought I'd left this holiday behind when I graduated high school but now the damn thing has followed me into adulthood. A variety of construction paper in every color imaginable was spread across the coffee table in Mr. Sterling's office. A few members of the team thought it would be more cost-effective if they had a D.I.Y. decorating party. Not that the company can't afford to splurge on some decorations, and anyone that says otherwise is full of it. 

"Make something," my boss directed. 

It's after hours at the office, leaving Mr. Sterling and me alone to our own devices. Ice cubes clinked in Mr. Sterling's recently drained glass, he shifted the crystal tumbler around on its coaster, a habit of his. The light catching it just so caused the crystal to cast a rainbow on the wood of his desk, I paused momentarily because of it. Assuming he wanted me to pour him a new drink, I strode over toward the bar. 

"That's not what I meant," he said in his usual deep-velvety tone. 

His voice makes my head swimmy and it's honestly difficult for me to concentrate on work when he's around. I went ahead and poured his scotch, then looked at him expectantly. 

Mr. Sterling waved a hand toward the paper on the coffee table, "You don't want to make something?"

"No, I think the others have decorating covered, sir."

"Oh?" Mr. Sterling smiled and stood up. He grabbed a piece of peach colored paper from the coffee table and sat on the couch. "Not feeling crafty today?"

"I don't know."

"Oh? I've always liked this sort of stuff."

I watched him fold the peach paper in half and cut out a heart. 

"Hmm," he hummed. "Looks good, right?"

"Yes, it's alright." It's actually perfect but I don't like to compliment him too much. His head is big enough. 

Taking a glue stick to the peach heart's rounded cheeks, Mr. Sterling went along the lower areas to the cleft. He sprinkled some red glitter on the heart and edged the bottom with it, then somehow was able to take pink glitter and proceeded to blend the two, fading what was obviously a spanked bottom back to its peach skin. "Looks like your bottom a few days ago," he grinned. 

"Heh."

Scrawling a quick message inside, he blew on the ink and gave the spanked peach heart a fold before handing it to me. 

I turned it over in my hand but didn't open it yet, "You could market these online, someone would buy them."

Mr. Sterling smiled and didn't respond. 

"NOW, who could this be from?" I asked like I didn't know. 

"Oh, your boyfriend sent it by special delivery. Read it."

Opening the card "Dear Thomas, Happy Valentine's Day" was eloquently written in cursive. My eyes scrolled down, "Love, Rich" was at the bottom. Setting my card down, I stepped closer to him. 

Mr. Sterling grabbed me by the hips, maneuvering me to sit on his lap. "Would you like to be my valentine?" he questioned while petting my hair. "We can have a romantic dinner like last year."

I breathed against his neck and smiled, "Okay, sir."

*** 

The days ticked by slowly. Boredom encompassed me and on Monday afternoon, Mr. Sterling caught me goofing off. Pulling me into his office, he gave me a tongue lashing and sent back to my office to finish my paperwork. Six o'clock came, and with everyone yawning and worn down, they drug themselves away from the festively decorated building. I stayed in my office but felt an authoritative presence looming in my doorway. Scared, I stayed facing the window and didn't turn around. 

"Come to my office," Mr. Sterling's velvety tones floated in the air. 

When I turned my chair to face him, he'd already left. My ass cheeks tingled apprehensively as I stood to leave. I tried to even out my breathing while walking through the dark and empty hallways, but I knew I'd made him angry and the confidence wasn't coming to my stride. Entering my boyfriend's office, I found him seated at his desk. 

"You misbehaved today," his voice clear and unwavering. 

I sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Come here."

I neared his side. 

Mr. Sterling grabbed my tie and pulled me down to face him eye-to-eye. Our eyes met momentarily but I glanced away, focusing on a pen laying on his desk instead. He got my attention by tugging sharply at my tie, "Over."

Maneuvering around and bending over his lap, my well-fitted slacks felt extra tight, "Sorry, Rich."

"You're twenty-four," he announced, giving my bottom a solid smack. 

"Ouch!" I yelped. "What's age got to do with anything? You're only twenty-nine, why are you always so serious?"

His hand connected again, the sharp tingle left by his palm impacting with the seat of my slacks caused me to shift. "The point is that you are old enough to behave at work."

"Yes, sir." A flurry of stinging smacks landed all around my bottom. "AH-oww!"

"I don't think you're feeling this," he stopped spanking me and gave my ass some heavy pats. 

"I am! I'm feeling it!" I whined loudly as his onslaught continued. The SLAP-SLAP-SLAP echoed around Rich's office and my butt tingled warmly all over. 

"Stand up."

"Ughh," I complained and hopped off, giving my butt a rub before getting out of my pants. 

Rich reached forward, pulling my underwear down with a quick tug. "Oh?" he questioned when my dick bobbed out happily, like he didn't already know when it had been pressing against him just a moment prior. Pfft. 

I shrugged my shoulders at him. 

Looking into my eyes, he stood up and slapped my naked rear, "Hands on my desk, stick your bottom out."

Hearing the clink of his belt buckle, I obediently did as he said, placing my hands on the desk, like usual. With no warning the leather cracked across my bottom, the BURN it left behind made me cry out. He paid me no mind, disciplining me for my earlier indiscretion. A sheet of fire covered my whole ass, my throat hurt and eyes stung as he reduced me down to a sniveling adolescent. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Please, I'm sorry! OWWwww!!"

A few more fiery cracks and he'd finished. Doing some things behind me, I waited patiently as he eased his slicked cock against my pucker. Holding my hips, he began thrusting. My cheeks burning, him inside me, I cried tears of pain and pleasure. His gentle hand moved to my neck, him rubbing at the finer hairs heightened my arousal. 

Grabbing my own cock, rock hard and throbbing, I gave myself several expert strokes. 

He tensed behind me and pulled away, throwing his condom in the bin as I turned around. Making his move and taking me by surprise, Mr. Sterling's fingers found their way around my engorged shaft. He shortly had hot cum shooting from my tip. Moaning, his name dripped from my tongue as every move he made was tailored for me. 

Cleaning up, I glanced at him as he put his belt back on. He then retrieved my Valentine's Day card from his desk. He'd taken it back after initially giving it to me that night, saying he'd give it to me on Valentine's Day. 

"Oh look, it's an exact likeness!" Mr. Sterling chuckled lightly as he held up my card to compare it with my whipped ass. 

I rubbed at my welted cheeks, "You really laid the belt on hard, didn't you?"

"Behave then."

"Yes, sir," I breathed. 

Redressed, we went over to his office couch and he lovingly snuggled with me. He has a way of making me emotional after a spanking and I cried lightly into his expensive suit as he whispered sweet notes of love to me. 

"Would you like to move in with me?" Mr. Sterling asked suddenly. 

"To your place?" I questioned, somewhat surprised. 

"We've been together for almost two years and your lease is up anyway. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"I'd never be that presumptuous."

"Well, I've offered it clearly now. There's no need to be presumptuous."

"You think you'll be able to stand living with me?"

"I wanted you to move in two years ago."

"Heh."

Rich ran a loving hand over my burning bottom as our lips met for a deep and passionate kiss. 

"I love you, Rich," I whispered. 

"I love you too."


End file.
